


Fastforward Love

by DarthRuki



Category: Ghost Adventures RPF, Madina Lake
Genre: M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRuki/pseuds/DarthRuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak & Mattheow discover what they had always felt for each other...Don't like slash pairings, then DON'T read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fastforward Love

**Author's Note:**

> Konnichiwa minna-san! This is a short story I wrote 4 years ago & so my writing style was noob-ish. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy but if there's any grammatical errors or some scenes that don't make sense, please alert me. Domo arigato! ^^

The sounds of hotel guests chatting and gushing in and out of the hotel pub was heard by a man with dark brown hair, slightly muscular, dressed in a plain black coloured t-shirt and dark denim pants along with a simple pair of old faded sneakers. This man, Zak Bagans was no ordinary TV host. He was the lead man of the popular paranormal tv series, Ghost Adventures. Teamed with his fellow mates Aaron and Nick, these three men were brave enough to venture strange places with paranormal activities. Their hit series wasn't only shown in the States but people in Europe and Asia were also watching it.

Zak Bagans grinned to himself and thought about how relieved he was to have just finished filming an episode at a haunted boarding school in Minneapolis. The candy eye of the show sipped a bit of his beer and felt proud of himself. He glazed at his team mates who were busy having a talk with the band members of Madina Lake. The men looked happy to meet up with their fellow friends and Zak felt happy to reunite again with his old high school friends Matthew and Nathan Leone, the twins of the band. Zak was far more pleased to see Matthew the most. Matthew had great vocals, good looks and a great personality. Because of this, Zak was attracted to Matthew ever since they graduated high school.

From across the pub, Zak saw Matthew approaching him. The platinum blonde haired guy walked over to Zak with a big grin on his face. "Hey Zak, how's your filming?"

"Wassup bro?" said Zak as he sipped his beer again, finishing the last drop. Zak stared at Matthew, glazing into his eyes.

Matthew replied, "Pretty exhausted from the tours and stuff like that. My story's the same. Nothing much."

Zak stood up and the two men grabbed each other's arm and bumped their shoulders like how they usually do back in high school. Like what most people would say, 'Old habits are hard to die'.

"That dormitory was fuckin' boring. Not much to be found actually," said Zak dully. "I was hoping for a flying textbook."

Matthew laughed and said, "I'd like to see that."

"So, any memorable fans you wanna talk about?" Zak asked.

"Sadly, no. I was pretty bored throughout this tour, actually," said Matthew as he yawned. "But we're getting inspirations during the boring bus trips and we're gonna cook up a new album."

Zak smiled. He felt happy that his best friend was going to come up with a new album and he just couldn't wait for it. He wished he could help out but he was also busy with Ghost Adventures and he had to do researches and interview with psychics. Although it was a hectic job, he was happy to have chosen this career path.

"Hey, wanna take a walk out there in the gardens near the poolside? Probably there are some hot chicks in mini skirts hanging around there." Zak seemed to like the idea of looking at sexy girls in the night and just distressing his mind but he was going to use this opportunity to get closer with Matthew and just be alone with him.

Zak chuckled and said, "I'd like that."

The two men exited the pub and walked around the poolside , smoking and chatting about their lives while enjoying the breeze. There weren't anybody in sight except the hotel staff pacing up and down once awhile. Other than that, Zak and Matthew were the only people there. In the end, the two men weren't even bothered that there weren't any ladies there. Deep in Zak's mind, he was wondering if Matthew was feeling the same as him. He wished he could just wrap his arms around Matthew and whisper soft words into his ears, expressing his affection towards that man.

"Honestly, I can't wait for you guys to get productive in the studio and record a new album. I'd like to see you band's progress. One thing for sure, I bet it'll be a kick ass," said Zak excitedly as he stuck his hands inside the pocket of his jeans.

"I know it'll be great! Long live Madina Lake!" said Matthew and the both of them punched each other's knuckles.

"It'll be awesome, trust me," said Matthew as he threw the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, extinguishing the fire. Then, the both of them just stood around the garden area, not saying a single word and just admiring the full moon.

Finally, Matthew piped up, "Full moon baby!" and he ran his fingers through his hair. Zak stared at Matthew and thought, _Gosh, he's just too cute to be true! If only he knows what I feel about him._

"Hey Matthew, I've got something to tell you. I thought of saying it when we graduated high school but I was waiting for the right moment," said Zak as he inched closer to Matthew. The other man smiled and said, "Sure."

Zak took a deep breath and said, "Matthew, I've always admired you since our last year in high school. I've always wondered what you would do if you knew that I liked you personally, as in more than just a friend. I've dated quite a number of girls but none of them seemed to make me feel as happy as how I am always around you. All I wanted to say to you is….I love you." Matthew's eyes widened. He never knew that Zak had affections for him! Matthew always thought that he was the one who secretly admired Zak in a one-way relationship. Matthew's face reddened and he said, "Oh umm….Thanks."

Zak couldn't control himself and he pulled Matthew close to him and forced his lips into Matthew's. The Madina Lake lead singer threw his arms around Zak as he allowed the man to venture deeper into his lips. Matthew just couldn't get more of it. The more Zak kissed him, the more he wanted it. He just wanted Zak's affection to flow through his body.

It was an awkward but quite a hardcore make out. Zak then pushed Matthew against a tree and Matthew purposely bent his knees and collapsed to the ground. He wanted to play along. He tried to push the partially muscular man to the ground but his force wasn't effective enough for someone of his size against Zak's body size.

In the end, the two men were rolling on the grass, Matthew clasping onto Zak's body. Zak stared down at Matthew and chuckled non-stop for almost a minute, then said, "Your hair's a mess."

Matthew held tight onto Zak's t-shirt and hissed, "Cut it out! It's not funny!"

Zak smiled and said, "I can't believe we're doing this."

However, Matthew didn't respond. Zak lowered his body and slowly removed Matthew's jacket. Matthew gasped in confusion and anxiety. Zak's fingers traced up and down on the outline of Matthew's body as he planted soft kisses on Matthew's chest. Zak slowly pulled up Matthew's t-shirt but Matthew looked away while placing his right hand on Zak's chest, saying, "Oh gosh, Zak, no….."

Zak glazed into Matthew's eyes and their eyes met. He had never been this close to the man that he loved so much. Zak caressed the other man's hair while he nibbled the ear with full of passion. Matthew grabbed the back of Zak's t-shirt and moaned softly. He thought he was drowning with headache but he liked it, he was pleased that it was done by the man that he wanted so much.

The two men were so passionate about each other that they weren't bothered about the grass and dirt underneath them. Matthew was about to kiss Zak's lips when suddenly his cellphone beeped. Zak instantly got off of Matthew and sat aside. Matthew picked up his jacket and flung it over his shoulder as he read the SMS on his cellphone. "We gotta get back to the pub before they catch us doing this."

Zak stood up and pulled Matthew to his feet. "Damn my hair's a mess," said Matthew.

"I won't let you off like that," said Zak and he brushed off some grass of Matthew's hair. Instantly, Matthew replied, "Thanks."

The two men quickly brushed off the dirt on their clothes and hair, hoping that they still looked clean before their secret lusty make out in the garden. Deep down in their hearts, they were very happy to confess their love to each other. They felt as if their unplanned make out made them crave for more and more of it. Somehow Zak was quite worried. _How the hell am I gonna tell Nick and Aaron that I love Matthew? What would they think of me? What about the tv series? Will fans be disappointed?_ Zak thought.

Matthew was also worried if their relationship got deeper and deeper. _What if Zak holds my hand in public? Shit! What would Nathan think of me? He's got a proper girlfriend and what would the family think of me? How will I face the fans? Will the band abandon me? Worst of all, will the public compare me to Adam Lambert in terms of gaiety?_ Matthew thought.

Zak bent his head lower and ruffled Matthew's hair, kissed it and said, "Good night Matthew, I love you."

Matthew tried to hide his smile and he said, "Love you too, Zak," and he wore the jacket over his body, buttoning them again the way they were when he was at the pub just now. Zak was about to walk out of the garden when Matthew grabbed on Zak's arm, clinging on it. "Zak, how are we gonna keep this a secret?"

"Don't worry Matthew, even if they find out, no one can stop us. If people can't accept us as who we are, fuck 'em. But I hope our team mates accept our love. Just hope that," said Zak bravely but in his mind, a thousand and one questions were dwelling.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews? =]


End file.
